Memories Are With You, Memories Of Snowfall
by Zozo-chan
Summary: How can the most ordinary girl fall for the most TWISTED boy? I suck at summaries so please read and find out! Rated T for Grimmjow's potty mouth. GrimmjowXocXoc
1. What an Interesting Person

Author's note: Hello! I'd like to say that this is not my story, this is my friend's story. I got her approval of posting it on this site and she would love to hear the reviews! And plus, I do not own Bleach sadly. Lol, and if I did, I would hook my friend up with Grimmjow because she just loves him. She even has papers for it, lol, haha. Anyways, please enjoy reading this story and I suck at summaries so I can't give you readers a full, unique summary. And please remember to review!! Ciao

* * *

Memories Are With You, Memories Of Snowfall

By my Grimmjow-lover friend, Koko-chan

Chapter 1: What an Interesting Person

The pipes were making all these noises at night. I couldn't get to sleep in my room. The ice that had built up around the pipes started to drip water every few seconds. _Drip drop...drip drop..._ I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out all the noise. But I never succeeded in anything I would put effort in.

_It was winter where I lived...and winter seemed infinitely long here..._ I pulled up my fuzzy blanket pulling it over my head, groaning in annoyance. I then decided to watch some quick late night TV, maybe _that_ would drift me back to sleep...But if I do that, I'll dream of weird things...I turned on the weather channel.

"Oh perfect. Another snow storm will come tomorrow...at least school will be closed...right?"

The TV kept flickering on in the darkness of the room; I was randomly changing the channels on my remote. The brightness of the TV was really starting to irritate my eyes. I searched for the little red button on the remote, pressed it, and the TV had shut off.

I decided to go out for a stroll at 11 at night. Snow still on the ground...and it's pretty slippery outside. But oh well. I couldn't get to sleep anyway...I had to do _something_ to un-jumble my many thoughts that kept me from my sleep. As I arrived outside, the moon was out. It was a full moon. The cold breeze was a nice touch. As I walked off anywhere, my footsteps were marked in the snow; someone could find me...creepy. The sky was hazy and foggy, I could see though. It was only the sky that was foggy. It looked yellow outside for some reason. The snow storm is supposed to arrive tomorrow though...as said on the weather channel.

"But are they really accurate?" I asked myself. It was a tad chilly outside. Rubbing my palms together, my breath was seen in the cold air. "Too late to grab a jacket and go back home...I won't be out for long anyways."

My eyes set on a person lying on a bench, facing the moon. He was just staring at the moon above...The first thing I noticed was his white clothing...where was he from? His jacket was not zipped up, showing his muscular abs. Other than that, he wore white pants and sandals with socks on. I got a little discomforted and decided to go back home. My feet were about to turn the other direction, until the person did something weird. He seemed to have breathed in the air, he kept doing that constantly. It was a nice breath of fresh air, but c'mon. It's kind of freaky how he does it. He laid their flat on his back on his bench, his arms crossed around his head. His body just laid there across the bench, his head to the side, eying the moon.

_Was he homeless or something?_ "Or maybe just lazy." I said out loud accidentally, biting my lip regrettably. _Did he hear me just now...?_ He turned to the side now, breathing in again. His brawny body facing me. _Did he fall asleep...? He's sleeping...His eyes are closed, but he's probably just pretending._

He breathed again. His breath whistling in the air. Or something...I heard it. _This was getting weird...why was I observing him like this...?_ I turned around, placing my hand on my cheek. I felt really nervous right now. I guess in a way, I would think his eyes would open...and when I turn around...his eyes would see mine...I hesitantly turned around, my eyes observing the smirk on his face, just now, he smirked? Or has it always been there? His eyes were open! Staring directly at me! My green eyes curiously gazed into his aqua colored eyes. For some reason, I could not look away...If my eyes could shake...they would be shaking right about now. I mean, if you see what I am looking at right now...you would feel what I feel...

He breathed more air, saying something to me, "Just who the hell are you?" His voice soothing to the ears, but aching to the heart. What am I saying?! It's just a voice...damn it... "Are you going to answer my question?" He asked as his voice was still new to me. His face remained the same, angry looking. I jumped out of my weird phase.

"U-Um..." I stuttered, beginning to regret my stroll in the middle of the night.

"Um?" He glared at me weirdly, his lips frowning.

"Are you...homeless...?" I managed to say, the most stupidest of questions. He sighed, inhaling air. I looked up to the sky, an airplane? A bird? No... It was _somebody!_

"Oh good! He's here! It's time for some good, old fashion ass kicking!" He released his fist that rested on his cheek lazily, jumping off the bench. _I never noticed that sword by the bench..._ He picked it up and laughed wickedly.

"WHO IS THAT?!" I gasped as there were a warning sign in his eyes. I suppose I should hide somewhere, and so I did. I hid behind a tree. Watching the..._BATTLE?!_ The other person landed his feet to the ground, carrying a sword as well! But this one seemed bigger.

_ANOTHER sword?! What the hell is going on here...?

* * *

_So how'd you like it? Exciting, ne? I bet all of you Bleach lovers already know who that man with the muscular biceps is. Heehee, because I do! I will post more once my friend writes more. And please review, we love reviews!


	2. Battle

Like I said, I am not the author of this story. This is my friend Koko-chan's story. And I do NOT own Bleach. But if I did, I would make Ulquiorra more attractive, not saying that he's unattractive or anything! *Goes into own fantasy world* Heehee, please enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Battle

I closed my eyes shut, maybe it was all a dream...it has GOT to be a dream...I opened my eyes again but saw those two before me... _Damn, it's not a dream..._ Those two both smirked at each other. They then collided as they started to swing they're swords at each other! _What the hell are they doing?! The sky in particular looked foggy still, and yellow...should I just...run?_ I thought. I was hiding myself behind the tree pretty good, thank god I was a skinny person!

"Grimmjow, I'm not going to let you lead Ikkate town to chaos!" the other male said, he wore a pitch black kimono...but he didn't have any upper clothing. Was he on the side of good then? _I don't get this...this..."Grimmjow" person is on the bad side then?_ I peaked to the side of the tree, opening my eyes wide as I heard something about the town...and chaos.

"What do you mean?!" I shouted, my voice standing out, they both stared at me idly. I looked down awkwardly.

"Who is that?" The person asked, lowering his sword to his side. _He really shouldn't lower his guard though...! _

"I don't know! Some stupid human..." Grimmjow looked back at me with the same facial expression when he met me...his eyebrows complimenting his eyes, he was angry. He didn't lower his weapon though, and he slashed the man's chest. The cut on his chest now, was a straight line going down his chest. _He really shouldn't of been shirtless..._ My eyes staring down the cut, the cut wouldn't disappear from my eyes.

"Stop that! That looks like it'll hurt..." Grimmjow looked at me. _I can't get used to saying his name like that..._ He slashed the man again two times now. On the same spot. He then kicked him; the man went flying off into the air somewhere. "STOP!" I shook in fright. He ignored and went all out to maybe actually KILL the man…

"BASTARD!" The man yelled as he was thrown against a tree, leaves falling off it due to that. He ran to Grimmjow now, which was standing there, laughing. A leaf which was falling was torn in two by the speed the man had gained. The other part of the leaf fell to the ground. I gasped lightly, hiding myself even more behind the tall and thick tree. _Why can't I move...? I just want to run away!_

"IS THAT ALL YOU'RE CAPABLE OF, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" Grimmjow smirked widely, his laugh feared me so. He was really starting to bug me now.

Snow fell from the sky... It was like a frizzle though. But that didn't stop them from continuing their battle. I shut my eyes as they were close to each other again,_ who would get hurt this time...?_ I wondered. Then, something stopped Grimmjow's fist from directing an attack on the man's face.

"You sure are lucky...we'll continue this some other time...once we see eye to eye again, one of us will die!" Grimmjow left with a threat as he flew into the sky, seeing him disappear with my very own eyes. The injured man was left with me now...he dropped to the ground.

"HEY!" I shouted, suddenly concerned for his life. _He didn't wake up...WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Take him back home...no way...I couldn't..._ Then, I thought of doing something. "I'll just...leave him here to rest..." I said quietly, dragging his heavy body onto the bench that Grimmjow was laying on from before. _But...will he die because of those wounds on his chest...?_ That concerned me. _I was pretty sure it was 12 AM by now...and I don't want my parents finding out I would "take a scroll" for this long..._ I started to walk away from the man and the bench.

"Stop…" He whispered roughly, but I could hear it. I turned back around; realizing his breathing pattern wasn't normal...he was sweating...I felt pity for him…and maybe some guilt if I left him... I sighed, my palm placed to his forehead. I tapped my palm across his forehead, I don't really know what I was doing...I don't know how to ease his pain... "Don't leave..." he spoke sadly. I could see my reflection in his eyes as I hovered over him.

"Tell me what I can do to help..." Just then, two people, a male and a female, appeared behind us. It was too late to react.

The female said to me, "We'll take it from here. Thanks." And appeared next to the injured man, touched his shoulder and then just disappeared...in a _flash._

"How do they disappear like that?!" I questioned as I fell to the bench, exhausted and confused. _Who were __they__ exactly...?_ I laid on the bench for a few moments, trying to come to a conclusion on what just happened. The snow had seemed to become more troublesome.

I walked back home. It was a pleasant relief to jump on my comfy bed once more. Now I don't think I'll be able to get ANY sleep because of what just happened... _Jeez...and I thought taking that stroll in the middle of the night would help...!_ Anyway, I couldn't fall asleep that night...and the following morning was TERRIBLE. Turns out, there was no snow storm at all near Ikkate town! It was somewhere else...what luck...now I have to go to school...and I had _no_ energy whatsoever to get up...

* * *

Did ya like it? Well, I did! Sorry if my friend didn't write much but she's lazy like that. Ahaha, but honestly, I think she's an amazing writer. We love reviews!!!


	3. School

Hello! Finally, here is chapter 3! Please enjoy reading my friend's story and she and I do not own Bleach. But if Koko-chan, thee person who wrote this story, did own Bleach, she'd kill Luppi before he was even born. It's because I found this photo of Luppi naked and on top of Grimmjow and showed it to Koko-chan and she was all like, "-GLARESZ- WTF IS THIS!?!??!?!.............-dies-........-dies- GET THA F OFF OF MAH MAAAAAAAANN!! JOOH SKAAAANK! O_O -GETS TRACTOR- D= FIRE HYDRANTTTTTT!!!" Lmao, anyways, please enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: School

I felt as if I had morning sickness...but I think it was just all inside my head...I thought it would be wise ignoring what happened last night..._it wasn't real._ I wondered if I could believe that...I had another theory, _I was sleep walking...?_ But that's pretty unbelievable...Aha! I know..._they__ weren't even real! Just a figment of my imagination..._

"I fail." I declared to myself. I went downstairs for breakfast. I was still in the same outfit as last night...my eyes probably had bags under them...I was too drained to even look in the mirror..._drained? But why...? My body felt heavy for some reason..._

"Onee-chan has bags under her eyes!" My baby sister announced loudly, causing a disruption as always. I took my seat in the kitchen, ready for breakfast time.

"I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all." I noted, poking the delicious looking eggs with a fork on my plate. My baby sister pounded the table with her fists; she pouted childishly, her eyes playful.

"ONEE-CHAN! LIES! I SAW YOU SNEAK OUT LAST NIGHT-" I stretched across the table, my fork dropping on my plate. My hand was glued to my baby sister's mouth.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!" I refused to be caught in the act...of "sneaking out." My parents look astonished. Maybe a little disappointed... I sat back down on my seat, trying to look innocent.

"What did we say about those strolls of yours during nighttime, hm?" My mother looked at my father, then straight at me. I felt imprisoned in my home.

"I won't do it again...so stop worrying." I got up then, pulling my chair into the designated area, excusing myself. I hardly even touched my food...I walked off into the living room, then back upstairs. I threw on a pair of socks and put on my uniform. Then I went back downstairs and put on my shoes. Next, I rushed in the bathroom real quick, combed my hair...and brushed my teeth for a minute. _This was a regular routine every morning..._ "What a boring life." I said in a hushed voice, walking out the door and slamming it shut. I sighed eagerly outside now. Like I couldn't even breathe in my own house...! The skies looked gray, like it was just raining. My head raised in the sky, I felt a sprinkle of rain touch my eye. I blinked. _That kind of hurt..._

The school was in sight, just a couple more big steps and I'll be there. It kind of sucked that my house was close to the school...but whatever. That's just how it is. I wouldn't have a chance to make up a stupid excuse on to how I was late since I live near the school. I don't really have any friends here. It was the 3rd week of school...I suppose _something_ interesting would happen soon, right...? It was like my regular activities at home apply to school. I go to the same boring classes everyday_._ I _want_ something interesting to happen just like last night...I _need_ something interesting to happen just like last night...

"I better be careful. Some wishes may come true after all..." I said out loud, kids hanging around the school, maybe planning on ditching class. But who would decide to ditch class on the 3rd week of school; I mean come on...Homeroom was a snooze fest. Everybody slept...the teacher didn't really care. I mean, even if we do terribly in whatever subject, they would still get paid for coming to school and talking even though nobody was listening. Kind of retarded. But...homeroom was good to sleep in since I couldn't even sleep in my own home for some reason!

"Class, I know you're not all listening to me...and you're all snoring as we speak...or as _I_ speak. But could you draw your attention to our NEW student arriving please?" _New student...? That's something new._ Half of the kids in class raised their heads up...just_ barely_ though...some didn't give a care in the world. I, on the other hand, still laid my chin to my arms on the desk. But my head _was_ raised up...barely. It was better than my head on the desk, drooling carelessly. _And where was that new student the teacher was talking about...?_

The teacher gestured with his hand to the left as a student walked into the classroom. Everyone seemed pretty stiff and unconcerned. But, I was surprised when I saw _who_ walked into the classroom!

"Class, meet...uh-what is your name again?" The teacher laughed, embarrassing himself even more as the student just walked past him and took a seat somewhere in the back. "You have to introduce yourself first..." The teacher frowned; looking almost distressed somehow, like the mere presence of Grimmjow was too much. I tried to keep my eyes to myself-to the teacher anyway...

_Oh...he was the guy from last night... __'Grimmjow__' as I presume...what's with the school clothes? And the face? Why does he always look like he's mad at the world? Last time I saw him; he wore a Kimono and held a sword!_ I felt shortened of breath, glaring at the teacher but hearing nothing come out of his mouth. I was truly...distracted. _Maybe he being here is a chance for me to ask him...what the hell had happened last night..._but I was afraid to even look his way! His school attire suited him nicely...

* * *

Did ya like it? Lol, I'm gonna keep asking that question every chapter. Anyways, I found it exciting. Heehee, the last sentence was funny and I bet Koko-chan was drooling when she wrote this. Anyways, I'd like to thank Queen Espada for reviewing! And I'd also like to thank Koko-chan for finally writing a chapter. She usually is lazy but when she's hyper, she says lots of random stuff. Her other non-anime stories are hilarious, she likes writing comedy stories sometimes. I'll give you the link to one of her comedy stories thee next chapter...Please review, we love reviews!


	4. Sharing of Worlds

Hello! Before you begin reading, I'd like to say this as always: Please enjoy reading this chapter written by my friend, Koko-chan. And we both do not own Bleach but if we did, the whole world will be in chaos. Don't ask why, lmao. Okay, bye-bye!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sharing of Worlds

I also want to know why he was fighting that man as well! I had a flashback just then... "Stop" and "Don't leave." I was still somehow able to image his wound in my mind...I wonder...what the hell really happened to him after those people came?

"I hope that man from last night is okay..." My head was eyeing my hands that were moving around nervously on my lap. I then looked up and realized I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD! I felt like an idiot!_ D-Did Grimmjow hear me...? Crap..._

"You're that woman from last night, AREN'T YOU?!" I panicked then. My eyes became to pop open more widely like I just seen a ghost or something...I was a little shocked that he would announce me as 'woman' in front of everyone. My head was still down, staring at my nervously moving fingers on my lap. I then decided it was too awkward and embarrassing to further look down and not at someone who was talking directly at me. So I turn my head back to see Grimmjow...I did that..._very slowly..._ I gulped, I hope my face didn't show I was as scared as I felt...he looked...pissed off? Still the same as I first laid eyes on him...frowning...but oddly his voice was what shocked me the most, I jumped a little once I heard it.

I answered feebly in a really quiet voice and tone, "Y-yes..." I felt compelled and fortunate to be able to see his face again...his smirk...his eyes...his hair!_ WHAT THE HELL?!_ I think I just smiled for a second...did he see? It felt weird looking directly at him…his eyes wouldn't come off of mine! I didn't know what to do next...I just kept staring...and staring...and staring...then, he scoffed...? He then looked the other direction. _Huh...?_ I thought to myself, JUST noticing there WERE other students in the classroom...they looked confused as I was.

"Aw! Look at her! She looks so cute when she stares at the new guy!" I turned to the person who said that, trying to figure out whose cocky sounding voice was it that said that. It was a girl I sort of knew...she smirked my way. A cheerful laughter coming from her mouth. It sounded more evil and conniving to me though. _Who the hell...does she think she is...?_

The teacher interrupted with a fake cough. "Can we please get on with today's objective?" We both threw our attention at him- my stomach grumbled...lunch would be served after this class...

Grimmjow still was looking away...I tried not to be bothered by his expressions any longer. The lunch bell finally rang after a long 30 minutes of taking notes...should I feel any bit of relief even though I would be able to satisfy my hunger now? No...I shouldn't...because the fact that Grimmjow was probably starting to stare at me again got me all nervous once more...I was the first one that rushed out of the classroom, I took a much needed breath as I ran outside of the school.

I didn't care...even though lunch was to be served IN the school...and no students were to go outside of school unless leaving school early... I gasped my last needed breath, standing against the brick walls outside of school. It was strange; no one seemed to follow the rules in the school. I saw many other students from my classroom outside, lingering about. But, there was no Grimmjow... I don't know why I felt the STRONG URGE to see him again...I mean...what the hell was wrong with me...?I really want to know... I felt yet another rain drop fall on my eye, I blinked tightly this time...and when I re-opened my eyes...THERE, I SAW HIM! The skies didn't really appear to get brighter. It was still gray as I anticipated.

"What...What are you...?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"Shut up and listen to what I'm about to say!" I jumped again; his voice was too uprising for me. And I wouldn't get used to it, _ever._ "Forget…forget about last night..." He spoke as I stood there with a sad look on my face.

"Forget...? I do not wish to forget..." He walked up to me now, really fast that I couldn't understand what he was going to do.

"IT ISN'T A CHOICE! YOU'RE NOT ENTITLED TO YOUR OWN OPINION!" His face scared me now...his eyes looked deadly and...and...I just couldn't take it. I tried to look away...but yet, I could not. I knew he wasn't finished talking, so I just listened even though I didn't want to hear. "You had nothing to do with last night! It'll be better if you don't get involved! Don't ask questions. Just look away from last night..._forget_." I finally decided to stand up for myself, maybe what I said was going too far...and didn't even relate to what we were arguing about...but...

"BUT...I...DO NOT WISH TO FORGET ABOUT _YOU_!!" I said loudly, gaining an unwanted audience around us. My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest. The same expression stayed on his face. I breathed hard like I've just done something difficult...or moreover painful. I felt overpowered somehow...like _someone_ was arriving.

"What the hell, idiot? This isn't about ME or YOU...oh damn, how I wish I could just knock some sense into you!" I got pretty fed up with the way he would talk to me...I didn't find that...nice...he wasn't a nice person to begin with.

"Grimmjow, is that ANY way to talk to a lady?" His voice was determined and nice sounding. I knew that voice! It was faint...but I remembered it, an instant but quick flashback occurred inside my mind. It was the man from last night; he had bandages wrapped around his chest. He sat on the rooftop, staring at the both of us. I gasped again, surprised he was here...and looking well...but WHY would he come back...?

"HA! SO YOU DECIDED TO COME BACK?! That's just the same as digging your own grave!" Grimmjow's eyes changed then, his mouth wide and happy. I felt a loss of breath. Faint...dizzy...the students around us...they all seemed to have fainted right when that man came...I didn't want my eyes to close though...! I had questions...and...and...I wanted to know so badly what was going on between these two...! The man on the rooftop held an arrogant look. "Heh! You're really retarded, YOU KNOW THAT! You were lucky before, but...since your a total dumb ass and want to die...I'll grant your wish, gladly!!"

The last thing I saw before my body fell to the ground was Grimmjow jumping on top of the rooftop, SOMEHOW...he was wearing his Kimono again in an instant...and his sword in his hand...this pressure I'm feeling...it's too overpowering...my eyes finally shut, then...the battle between those two began...

* * *

Did ya like it? Okayy, this is becoming a daily routine for me. Well I totally loved this chapter! The main character is soo different. And by that, I mean a good different. She's not useless, weak, and shy like those other girls and I like her personality. We still haven't found out her name, so I'm begging Koko-chan to give her a name. Luckily, she said she'll do that later. And as promised, here are the links to Koko-chan's comedy stories:

The Chicken That Never Was: (crunchyroll).com/forumtopic-519139/comedy-the-chicken-that-never-was-/

What Happens When...Chickens Takes Over The World: (crunchyroll).com/forumtopic-504290/comedy-xd-what-happens-when-chickens-take-over-teh-world-oh-noes-d/

Campbell's Long Tomato Soup Journey: (crunchyroll).com/forumtopic-425702/comedy-campbells-long-tomato-soup-journey-also-p-a-funny-random-comedienothin-but-random-o-o/

The Little Girl Who Cried Branches Are Alive: (crunchyroll).com/forumtopic-416618/comedy-the-little-girl-who-cried-branches-are-alive/

Twilight Parodies: (crunchyroll).com/forumtopic-495417/t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-parodys/

I know I promised you one story, but most of her comedies are short except The Little Girl Who Cried Branches Are Alive. All you have to do is copy and paste the URL into the URL bar but remove the ()'s first. Anyways, I'd like to thank Queen Espada again for being a great supporter! Please review, we love reviews!


	5. Kidnapped

Hello again! Please enjoy this chapter and I will be saying this every chapter: I do not own this story, it's written by my friend, Koko-chan. Both she and I do not own Bleach but if we did, the anime and manga will be pandemonium. Okay, lolz. And I repeat, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

_I couldn't comprehend what happened just before I lost consciousness...it all seemed to have been a big blur to me..._ I didn't feel like opening my eyes...I felt as if I was asleep for years! I just couldn't get the strength to open my eyes...my bones ached. I heard distant, but almost whispered talking.

"Grimmjow, just one question, why are you near this human girl again?" The man asked as his sword blocked Grimmjow's gruesome way of attacking with his sword.

"SIMPLE! I got sudden orders to either erase her memories from last night or just plain kill her. And wasn't I just the luckiest to _suddenly_ be transferred to her...what do they call it..._SCHOOL?_" _Al__though I don't understand the boss's method to get close to that human...I could just find her and kill her._ Grimmjow thought, laughing wildly.

"Is that why you fled in the middle our battle? Because you got _ordered_ to come back? Or was it a new _task_ you had to accomplish?" The man asked.

"Why does it even matter?! YOUR ABOUT TO DIE RIGHT HERE ANYWAY! Roar and growl, Pantera!" A sudden released power was impacted on Grimmjow's sword. He seemed tougher now. His sword shined with a blue and black kind of aura. He chuckled maliciously at his new found power.

"Alright then...I suppose I'll have to get the answers while I beat the living shit out of you! Dance, Yuruhaiko!!" And that was all the voices that had whispered as I lay asleep...I don't know what happened after that...I really wish to know though. I felt a strong sensation against my ear, telling me constantly to get up.

"STOP YELLING!" I stood up forcefully; a flat surfaced bed was placed under me with a decent pillow and blanket. I had sweated in my sleep I suppose? I felt very weak and useless. On the other hand, I didn't know if _that_ dream or nightmare of mine was real or fake...

"Nobody's yelling, calm down..." A voice spoke to me calmly in another room.

"WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHERE AM I?!" I shouted, looking around the room for anything that I would be familiar with..._nothing at all_...

"That kind of dissatisfies me...you don't recognize my voice?" He said firmly with a hint of sadness creeping in his voice. _I really couldn't remember...OH NO! Was my memory erased?!_ "Don't panic. You remember but you're just still weak to the side-effects." He entered my room now…with a cup of tea? _He was that man from last night with the bandaged chest..._

"Oh...it's you." I said calmly, feeling a nice relief to still be alive and well. "What do you mean by side-effects?" I questioned, he shook his head politely and crouched down beside my bed with a smile.

"No questions. Drink this first." He extended the tea closer to me and I held it with two hands carefully. It was a bit hot and I had no idea if it was really tea to begin with... Some spilled on my school uniform. _Oops...THAT'S REALLY HOT!_ I bit my tongue, trying to hold off the pain. The man laughed. "What's your name?" He asked as he looked me into the eyes like Grimmjow would.

"I don't like my name." I added, knowing I would tell him my name anyway. He was persuasive... "It's...Kokoro..."

His eyes continued staring at me and he asked, "And what's wrong with a pretty name like that?" I took another sip of the "tea."

I sighed and answered him, "It means 'dark heart' or 'dark soul' in Japanese..."

A small frown crossed his face, "Wow." The sound of his answer seemed a bit sarcastic.

"Anyways...what is…your name?" I hesitated to ask, but I gave him my name, he should do the right thing and tell me his...right?

"Uh…I can't quite give you my name YET." He closed one eye and the other one remained staring at my half opened mouth. He stood up as well.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I GAVE YOU MY NAME! And…you still refuse to answer my many questions! Can you at least tell me where I am? Or why I'm with you…?"

He crouched down near me again, "How does that tea taste?" The subject was suspiciously changed.

"H-huh? WHY WON'T ANYBODY ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?! DAMN IT!!" The tea slipped from my hand and was thrown against a wall. The cup broke in the process. "I-I'm sorry...you saved me, right? I shouldn't be acting this way...it was an accident..."

"Damn, Ryura! CONTROL YOUR WOMAN!! Do you realize that cup cost me a fortune?!" A man with a deep voice rushed to the scene of the spilled tea and broken cup. He cleaned up the mess.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." He tried saying apologetically, the man stood up again, crossing his arms. _So...his name is Ryura?_ I guessed, it couldn't have been a nickname, right?

"Why are you being so secretive? Just tell her what's going on. Quit stalling. And quit being cruel with avoiding her questions." The man said, turning his back on Ryura.

"Ryu-I mean..._he_...wasn't being _cruel_..." I would feel a bit out of place if I would call him by his name...after all, when the time comes, he'll say if it's okay for me to call him that. I don't want to seem disrespectful... Ryura looked a bit perplexed. The man then walked off somewhere with the broken tea cup but was stopped by what Ryura was saying.

"Ha, you're the same you know, why don't you use your _ability_ to just fix the broken cup in less than a second then?" I didn't get what Ryura was saying...WHAT ELSE IS NEW!? Secrets...secrets and more secrets...

"Dumb ass, I was going to do _that_ once I was out of sight from _her_. Sorry, but you can't con a con artist, Ryura." Ryura and the man both smirked at one another.

"Um…excuse me? Someone want to fill me in? Am I kidnapped here or something?" I asked the both of them, the man standing before Ryura wore a kimono as well, the same color as Ryura's...how...odd. What did it mean?

"Kidnapped? I guess you _could_ say that. Uh, your boyfriend here will explain, RIGHT, Ryura?" The man urged Ryura, jokingly referring to Ryura as my...my boyfriend. _I'm not his "woman" or "girlfriend!"_

Ryura turned to me now, "Don't freak when I tell you this, okay, Kokoro?" The man then left without a word into another room I presume.

"Take it easy on me, I might just freak out." I said, laughing a bit but then saw how serious Ryura looked. So I decided to look the part as well...

"Grimmjow is after you. And that's not even the bad news…he wants to kill you, human..."

* * *

Jello! Lol, I said jello... Anyways, did ya like it? I found it funny. What else was funny is that the lead female is named after Koko-chan! Koko-chan is just a easier way of saying her name other than Kokoro. I think my friend, the real Koko-chan, named the character after her because of her "love" for Grimmie-chan. Yup, that's right, I called Grimmjow, Grimmie-chan!! Mwahaha! Lolz, I'm evil. XD I'm expecting a longer chapter next from Koko-chan because she said she would add her other bestie in it named Kinnie because she wants some comedy in this story. That was just a little spoiler, teehee. Who know's what's gonna happen in the next chapter?! Please review, Koko-chan and I will dance and/or party hard for reviews!


	6. Choose

Author's Note: I did not write this! My friend, Koko-chan did! Now, please enjoy this chapter to the fullest!

Disclaimer: Koko-chan and I do not own Bleach, but if we did, we'd make Grimmjow a bit fuzzy and nice. MWAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter 6: Choose

I took a moment or two to suck all that in.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" I overreacted pretty badly, petrified even.

"Damn it! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Ryura insisted, gesturing his finger to his mouth, "Shhh!"

"But...but...BUT!" I started to hyperventilate, who knew? I fainted...again...

"You...were never really good with sending people bad news, Ryura..." The man's laugh and sigh was what I heard last.

Ryura frowned at the man whose name is undecided now by Kokoro, "I just...don't want her to end up like..." Ryura cut his sentence short. Bad memories maybe? Ryura kept his secrets to himself...bottled up inside, I wanted to help...I wanted to...so much.

"Don't think about _that_. This, Kokoro won't end up like that, okay?" The man assured Ryura. A frown was still implanted on Ryura though. _It's all that damned Grimmjow's fault...he took her away from me...why must I STILL be in denial? She's the one that left me for him..._ "You know, she didn't leave on her own accord right? Grimmjow...forced her. Don't even think for a second, she left willingly..." The man explained, frowning as well.

"I just...we must protect her from him, inform everyone in Soul Society!" Ryura than took a moment to look at my helpless looking face, then walked off. _I was always such a tender child..._w_hat an idiot...seriously..._

"W-what? Did I faint again...?" I sat up, hugging my knees.

"Yeah, listen. I need to inform you of some things, listen well. Because this is the last I will say this." I nodded lightly. "Let's start first at where you are...this place here is full of _shinigami._ Our purpose is to rid the world of other shinigami that have sold their souls to the evil within them, occasionally, this only happens to people of weak souls...or people who are obsessed with gaining the ultimate power. In which, have tuned their souls dark and therefore they're a threat to the human world...you're now in _Soul Society_, Kokoro. A place far away from the human world, which is where you resided, _once._ Ryura and I, are shinigami as you can tell by now, we shinigami wear these specially designed kimonos and carry around our special swords at all times, formerly called a _zanpaktou._" Kokoro looked a bit drained from hearing all that information come out of his mouth so quickly, BUT, he kept going on. "While you were sleeping, Ryura informed me a bit about you, there wasn't much said but it was enough. Ryura also stated that he saw you and Grimmjow outside of school, correct?" The man asked me, I exasperated.

"Y-yes...but..." I paused where I was.

"Do you know why he 'suddenly' arrived to your school? It wasn't by coincidence, I'll tell you that much."

I answered quickly, "He said something about..._forgetting_...and...not getting involved…" I remembered, a flashback occurred, it occurred for a split second.

"He's a fool. You've already _been_ involved ever since you saw those two battle that night..." he explained, his arms still crossed and patient.

"Why...does he want to kill me...?" I asked.

"Perhaps that's not his motive, _yet._ You see...there's this tale behind Grimmjow and Ryura you should know about...and Tessa..."

I winced, "Tessa...?" He stared at me for a moment. Then, someone walked into the room.

"Yamamoto, the Captain/Commander is holding a meeting as of right now, sorry for the short notice... It's urgent. On behalf of..._that_ girl there. Ryura is the cause of this." He looked at me for a time, a troubled look that raised my suspicion.

"Alright. I'll be right there." He walked off then. I was left alone in my room. My hands released my knees; my head fell onto the flat surfaced pillow. _So this place...is Soul Society...full of shinigami? Was this really a necessary thing to do...? Kidnap me for my own protection? From...Grimmjow..._

"Heyyyyy, Tessa! SO YOU DECIDED TO COME BACK TO RYURA AFTER ALL?!" A girl with short pink hair and big pink eyes arrived into my room.

"HUH?!" She tackled me to the ground, giggling happily. "I'm...I'M NOT THIS TESSA PERSON!" I murmured as her hug was breath taking. She let go, still on top of me.

"Nooo?? Then why do you look like her?" she questioned, pinching my cheeks and widening my mouth, making my face look goofy.

I opened my mouth widely and said, "I'M KOKORO! NOT TESSAAAA!!" I forced myself to sit up even though her tiny body seemed to have weighed a ton! I let out a yell and she stood up before me in the blink of an eye.

"Kokoro it is! You got to be quiet here; the captains and lieutenants are having a meeting, sooo, SHHHHHH." _She was telling ME to be quiet when she was the one who attacked me. She carries around a zanpaktou as well...she's also a shinigami?_ "YOU CAN CALL ME KINNIE!" she shouted out of no where, so much for keeping quiet.

"You're a shinigami, Kinnie?" I asked and her face frowned all of a sudden. Her pink eyes always sparkled when she smiled.

"Yeah..." She sat on the floor with me, legs crossed. "Word got around pretty quickly about you...it spread like wildfire." she said as my eyes widened at the thought.

"Seriously?" Kinnie laid on the floor now; her feet laid forward, her arms resting on her tummy.

"I was so happy when I saw you...but...you're not Tessa after all." _Who was this Tessa person...!?_ And why did Kinnie always get sad when she was mentioned? I wanted to know… "I'll tell you the tale between Tessa and Ryura...okay? But DON'T mention this to Ryura, if he finds out I told you, he'll kill me..." _I wasn't up for keeping secrets from Ryura...but...I really wanted to know._ "Alright...so it was about oh, I don't know! 3 years ago?" She sat back up, like she just had a brain freeze or something. She didn't continue.

"And??" _The suspense...the suspense..._

"They both loved each other and at the time...I was best friends with Tessa, no, like a sister! She would always play with me while I was still young; we were all like one big family... Although, Ryura was not human but shinigami, and Tessa was human...like you, Koko..." I stopped her, trying to process all that in.

"Go on..." I insisted, leaning forward.

"Until that night...Tessa met Grimmjow..." She paused, as if those events were occurring in her mind all over again.

"What happened...then...?" I was eager to know. _Ryura LOVED Tessa...wow..._

"Well...supposedly...something happened between them...and Tessa left Ryura for Grimmjow. It is rumored in the Soul Society that Tessa left on her own accord, but others say she was forced by Grimmjow!! Some say, she still remains in Hueco Mundo with him. Maybe Tessa and Ryura were forming an alliance? Proposition? I don't know...! Soul Society gave up on her...she's a traitor to Soul Society now...Koko, Ryura wants to protect you! That's what the meeting is all about! You must not end up like Tessa...and betray us all..."

I jumped to a conclusion, "Wait...SO DOES RYURA THINK I'LL LEAVE HIM FOR...GRIMMJOW!?" _I wouldn't do that...Kinnie seems to trust me already...and...I needed a friend here...I WOULDN'T BECOME LIKE TESSA, NO WAY!_

"Can I count on your loyalty, Koko?" I blinked at the sudden seriousness in Kinnie's eyes. I nodded. "And...after we settle everything with Grimmjow, you CANNOT leave Soul Society or contact someone from the human world...that way is safer...sorry..." _I couldn't see my family again...? Or Ikkate town...but...if what Grimmjow said before about the destruction of Ikkate town...I NEEDED to see if my family was safe!_

"W-Where's Ryura!? I NEED TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT SOMETHING!"

Kinnie closed in on my face, squinting her eyes and yelling, "Eh? SO YOU _DO_ WANT TO BEAR HIS CHILDRENNNN!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!"

My jaw dropped, "WHAAAAAAAT!?" _I couldn't BELIEVE she would say that!_ I walked out of the room, "YOU'RE SO WEIRD, KINNIE!!" I shouted as my voice faded as I walked mindlessly into the hallway. I felt like I was trespassing or something...but I didn't want to be stuck in that room with Kinnie... I proceeded walking forward, taking turns, hearing voices from another room. I saw a door half opened, and I sensed that Ryura was inside. I peeked into the room.

"You're asking Soul Society to protect this single human, Ryura? What kind of...proposal is this? Why this all of a sudden? Or is this just for your personal reasons? Revenge...?" said the Captain/Commander. To the left, stood 8 captains lined up. And to the right stood the 8 Lieutenants. Ryura stood his ground, awaiting the answer he had hoped for.

"No...but she may not seem like much now...but I can change that, I can protect her! She doesn't have to be a burden on you! Just _me_!"

The Captain looked Ryura in the eye and said, "Impossible! She would just complicate things; Grimmjow is after her, correct? Is that what you want? Grimmjow to come back to Soul Society and kill her? And moreover, all of us!?"

Ryura ginned, "It's not like you to worry about Grimmjow! And, you _KNOW_ I'm stronger than him! I KNOW I CAN PROTECT HER! Just do me this one favor...have the rest of the Shinigami protect her as well...?" Ryura's fists balled up, his eyes determined.

"You're not going to let this go, are you? Very well then, meeting is adjourned. Soul Society will do their part. But Ryura, it's a PRIVILEGE I'm giving you to protect her." Ryura half smiled, bowing his hand in utmost respect.

"Thank you, captain!" _But...what about what I want? I didn't choose to be stuck here...THIS IS ALL GRIMMJOW'S FAULT!_ I saw the captains and lieutenants walk toward the door, I then decided to go back to my room, Kinnie wasn't there...I looked around the room for a bit, then became surprised as I heard footsteps behind me. _I feared it would of been Ryura..._ But, I knew that high pitched voice anywhere...

"HAHA! KOKO IS AN EASE DROPPER JUST LIKE ME!" Kinnie cheered, I backed up. _She...SHE WAS EASE DROPPING TOO!?_ "Kawaii speech, wasn't it? RYURA REALLY LIKES YOU!" Kinnie shouted, smiling gigantically.

I mumbled, "W-whatever..." I pouted slightly. Trying NOT to care, it seemed utterly impossible though. _He wants to protect me...and he wants Soul Society to do so as well..._ Ryura seemed to have been taking a greater portion of her thoughts recently. She didn't like that...because she still seemed to have feelings for Grimmjow...as IDIOTIC as it sounds. I shook my head, hoping the thoughts would just leave me be. But they seemed to have came back no matter how hard I tried to hide them deep inside.

"What's wrong, Koko??" Kinnie wondered, frowning. I shook my head,

"N-nothing!" _I wanted to ask her...but..._ We spent about 20 seconds in complete silence. Kinnie crossed her arms, waiting patiently for me to say something. I sighed, giving in.

"Okay, so, um...does Grimmjow reside in Soul Society?!" I asked quickly.

"Huh? WHAT A SILLY QUESTION! Kinnie doesn't like Grimmie...he stays at Hueco Mundo...where the evil meanies linger."

I asked another question out of curiosity, "I've been meaning to ask you, what's...Hueco Mundo?"

Kinnie came up to me and pulled on my ear, "You ask SO MANY questions, KOKO!" She teased, still pulling on it. If she did any longer, my ear would become increased in size!

"OWWWWWW! STOP THAT!" I whined and she let go. But I decided to not run away from her this time, I wanted to know this information I sought.

"Hmm...Heuco Mundo...well, as I said before that's where all the meanies linger. They once used to be a part of Soul Society, but soon they gave into the darkness that hid in their soul, without knowledge of it at all. They sought...and STILL seek, 'The Ultimate Power'...now don't ask me what it is, I'm not sure yet myself. Soul Society has no idea how to get to Hueco Mundo, but they know how to find Soul Society...and that puts fear in us all...a BIG NO-NO FOR KINNIE!"

* * *

Did ya like it? I'm apologizing for Koko-chan because she hasn't been updating. Well, that's actually because she has a LOT of other stories that also needs updating. But I usually remind her EVERYDAY to write a new chapter for this story. Anyways, this chapter's ending isn't the ending. Confusing? Well, let me explain. Koko-chan actually posted chapter 6 AND 7 somewhere and it deleted the whole chapter 7 and HALF of chapter 6. So what you read is only half of it. She said she'll rewrite it later. So in the meantime, I'll post a preview of chapter 7 soon. Please review, Koko-chan works hard for reviews!!


End file.
